This invention relates generally to the art of waste disposal, and more specifically to devices for relieving aerosol cans of pressure and emptying them of residual contents in preparation for disposing or recycling them.
Pressurized aerosol cans, and other pressurized containers, have widespread usage in homes and industry. It has long been recognized that disposing of such containers constitutes a safety hazard in that exposure to excessive external heat and/or pressure can cause them to explode if they have not been relieved of internal pressure.
In addition, it has long been recognized that disposing of such containers often constitutes an environmental hazard because of their dangerous contents.
Due to these hazards, the Environmental Protection Agency (EPA), an agency of the US government, regulates disposal of pressurized containers as well as their contents. These regulations mandate that certain businesses and industries must puncture all pressurized containers prior to their disposal. Further, these regulations require that certain contents of the pressurized containers be captured and disposed of in particular manners. Depending upon the nature of the contents, such disposal methods can involve permanent disposal through incineration, landfills or other means; treatment and permanent disposal; treatment and recycling; and treatment and reclamation for a new use. An example of reclamation would be recovering a solvent contained in waste paint for use as a fuel. But again, whichever disposal method is used, the EPA requires many industries to relieve the pressures in all pressurized containers prior to transporting them for disposal.
Further, while EPA regulations do not apply to individuals and many small businesses, many of these still desire to dispose of hazardous contents of such containers, and the containers themselves, in a manner which provides personal safety and protects the environment, and would do so if a reliable, inexpensive apparatus therefor exists.
There have been a number of prior-art devices suggested for piercing pressurized containers such as are described in U.S. Pat. No. 3,303,968 to Compere; U.S. Pat. No. 3,333,735 to Odasso; U.S. Pat. No. 3,828,976 to Sidelinker; U.S. Pat. No. 3,926,340 to Tygenhof; U.S. Pat. No. 4,500,015 to Penney, and U.S. Pat. No. 4,934,055 to Chambers. Some of these devices do not adequately provide for disposal of gases and residual contents of the pressurized containers, such as the devices of Compere, Sidelinker, Odasso, Tygenhof and Penney.
The device of Chambers (U.S. Pat. No. 4,934,055) does provide for disposal of contents of pressurized cans, however, this device appears to be somewhat limited in application having an unduly small, custom-built, reservoir and apparently requiring an undue amount of strength and dexterity to operate. Also, the device of this patent does not appear to be sufficiently durable to withstand repeated use.
Although U.S. Pat. No. 4,349,054 to Chipman et al. does provide for disposal of contents, not all of the contents will be evacuated, and the device of this patent is unduly large, complicated, and expensive.
Additional patent documents disclosing devices for puncturing pressurized cans and/or disposing of their contents include U.S. Pat. No. 5,067,529 to Gonzalez-Miller et al., U.S. Pat. No. 4,459,906 to Cound et al., and U.S. Pat. No. 4,407,341 to Feldt et al. as well as Soviet patent document 821399 and German Offenlegungsschrift 1,607,991. All of these patent documents disclose relatively complicated, expensive, and large machines.
Thus, it is an object of this invention to provide a device for puncturing a pressurized container to relieve the pressure therein and for releasing gases and residual contents thereof into a collection receptacle which is not unduly complicated, which can be easily transported to a site and installed thereat, which is relatively easy and convenient to use requiring no outside power, which can be used with off-the-shelf receptacles in common us, which is relatively inexpensive to manufacture, which operates in a manner complying with EPA regulations in a safe and efficient manner, and which can accommodate pressurized containers of various sizes.
It is yet another object of this invention to render aerosol cans recyclable as scrap metal in safe condition for handling, with no shredded metal shards or sharp protrusions.